How the Enemy was Defeated
by RoninFan
Summary: The almighty and powerful Talpa tried to control the planet by using the best warriors he could find. They all were under his control, nothing could go wrong, nothing could stand in his way. Only a teenager knew what the outcome would be.
1. Chapter 1

It was in the middle of the day. Japan soldiers were everywhere, waiting for the next Attack. They didn't know where all the attacks were coming from. It was very quite. Nothing could be heard except for another soldier breathing. A loud evil laugh filled the air making everyone jump. The soldiers searched the land looking for the one laughing. Dark clouds began to form overhead. Lighting filled the sky, the laugh grew louder. Then everything ceased. Rain began pouring out of the heavens. The soldiers looked at each other with puzzled looks on their faces.

Before anyone could say anything, thousands of lighting bolts struck the earth, hitting all the soldiers. Screams filled the air. It seemed like hours of pain running threw the soldiers bodies. They could feel their bodies being ripped apart and their spirits leaving them. Just as quickly as it began, it ended. Death covered the once peaceful and beautiful land. The evil laugh filled the air once again. "Did you think you could defeat me?!" the voice rang out. "Nobody can defeat the almighty, Lord Talpa!"

The voice was accompanied by its owner, a sixty foot, fully armored man. Lighting filled the sky.

"Soon this world will be under my control!" The armored Talpa said. He started laughing as he looked at all the dead men, but was quickly cut off by a bright white light and a familiar voice.

"That is what you think, Talpa." The voice was owned be a six foot, old man, also known as the Ancient. "I will not allow you to destroy all things on this planet." said the Ancient.

Talpa laughed. "Really, old monk. Are you going to try and stop me? You tried to defeat me fifty years ago, but only managed to weaken me. Now I am back, and this time I will defeat you." Talpa laughed and summoned his sword.

"No Talpa." The Ancient summoned his sword. "I will not let you defeat me."

It happened so fast, the Ancient and Talpa charged each other. Swords clashing against each other, blood flying everywhere. Lighting struck the earth making the two separate.

Sweat was pouring off their faces. Their eyes were filled with rage as they stared at each other. They flew at each other as lighting filled the sky, making it hard for human eyes to see.

When the light faded, the Ancient and Talpa were twenty feet away from each other, facing opposite directions. Both swords were covered with blood.

Talpa was the first to break the silence, "This is not over monk." Talpa fell to the ground and vanished.

The Ancient fell to his knees, gasping for breath as he said, "I know this is not over. Next time, Talpa, I swear I will defeat you once in for all." Anger filled his eyes as he, too, vanished. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Damn that stupid monk." Talpa said as he teleported back to his hidden castle. "How can he be that strong?"

Talpa got up and took a step, but stopped as a deep pain shot through his body. Talpa grabbed his side. The pain was so powerful that it made his knees buckle underneath him.

Talpa fell to the floor cursing. He brought his armored hand up and saw it was covered in blood. He couldn't believe his eyes. The last time he and the Ancient battled, the Ancient only managed to weaken him to unconsciousness. This time he managed to weaken and wound him.

"I don't know how he does it, but next time, he will not win."

Talpa struggled to his feet, the pain was incredible making him gasp for breath. Talpa walked slowly to the throne room. He was afraid if he took a wrong step the pain would overwhelm him.

When he finally reached the throne room, he decided to do something he never thought he would do in his immortal life. He thought he could divide his armor into four different armors.

Doing this, it would make him weaker to where he would have to transform back into his human form. But he would make the sacrifice of not being in his armor if it would help him defeat the Ancient.

Talpa closed his eyes and concentrated on separating his armor. His armor began to glow as he named the different armor.

"Armor of the Ogre. Armor of the Spider. Armor of the Cobra. Armor of the Jackal."

Talpa called as he made the signs of each armor with his hands. Out of nowhere, four armors appeared in front of him. Talpa opened his eyes and fell to the ground as his armor started to fade from his body. A cold chill went threw his body as his armor left him, leaving him in tight jeans and a skin tight, white t-shirt.

Sweat dropped from his face to the floor. He closed his eyes, fighting off the desire to fall asleep. When the desire left him, he opened his eyes. His bluish-green eyes stared at the hazy, damp floor. When his eyes focused, he looked up at the four armors. The armors were different.

The Armor or the Sider had a pinkish purple color to it, with a Chin Lin Tou attached to its back. Armor of the Cobra was a green armor with a red chest. Six Katanas were attached to his waist, three on each side. Armor of the Jackal has a brownish color with a cape draping down his back. Along his back a No Dachi was attached and the left hand was a three blade claw.

The last armor, The Armor of the Ogre has a vest that is brown with yellow strips down each side. In the armors hands was a Kusari Gama.

Talpa smiled. "I am so glad that is over. Now all I have to do is find the right person to wear the armors." Talpa struggled to his feet. "That will have to wait, until I gather some strength."

Talpa touched his side to see if he was still bleeding. He brought up his hand and saw it was drenched in blood. "Great. This is all I need."

He took off his shirt and walked over to a water basin. He picked up the rag that was next to it and dipped it in the ice cold water and then put it on his wound. He gritted his teeth together because of the coldness and the sharp pain that went threw his body. He stood there for a few moments, letting the cold water run down his side.

When Talpa realized that the rag was soaked in blood, he threw it down and grabbed a bandage and wrapped himself up. After doing this he looked around the room. Finding nothing to do, he decided to call it a day and go to bed.

He walked out of the room and down the hall towards his bedroom where his bed was waiting for him. Being careful not to miss a step or run into anything, he finally made it to his bedroom. He took off his remaining clothes, pulled back the sheets on his bed and crawled in. Within seconds he was lost in a world of peaceful dreams.  



	3. Chapter 3

Talpa woke with the sun shining in his eyes. "Is it morning already?" Talpa moaned. 

He laid there for a few minutes letting his mind go over everything that happened the day before. He crawled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. The tiles on the floor were as gold as the sun. In the middle of the bathroom was a silver tub, with stone steps climbing up to it. Talpa climbed the steps and turned the water on.

When the tub was full with hot water, he pulled off the rest of his clothes and the bandage covering his wound and climbed in. He let the water take him until it was up to his chin. Closing his eyes, he thought of all the things he had to do that day. He had to go and find four warriors to wear the armors.

"This is going to be hard." Talpa thought. "They are not just going to come with out question, they will most likely fight."

Talpa took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I am hoping they will just come but if not, I will just have to force them to come."

Talpa felt that the hot water turned cold. He climbed out, and unplugged the bottom to make the water drain. He walked over to the towel rack, grabbed a clean towel and covered his naked waist. Walking out of the bathroom, he went to his walk-in closet. He pulled down a pair of jeans and a blue shirt. He took his clothes to the bed and laid them down. There was a knock on the door.

The door opened. An old man walked in smiling. "Master Talpa. How are you doing?" asked the old man walking over to Talpa.

"I am fine Beruman." answered Talpa.

Beruman stood on the opposite side of the bed. The five foot Beruman was a short man when compared to the six foot Talpa. Beruman was a doctor that Talpa had kidnapped forty years ago. Talpa thought it would be a good idea to have a doctor around just in case something life threatening happened.

Beruman looked at Talpa and saw his wound. "Master Talpa! What happened? Why didn't you come to me?" Beruman ran around the bed to look at the wound.

"It's ok, Beruman. I am fine, it is only a scratch." Talpa pulled away from Beruman, afraid he would tear the towel from his waist.

"Nonsense master. This is a very serious wound. I need to heal it." Beruman reached for the special medicine leaves that were attached to his belt.

He never went anywhere without them. They were a special kind of leaves that had a very powerful medicine inside them. It only takes the medicine leaves one day to heal a wound completely, where any other medicines would take three to four days to heal completely.

Beruman took two leaves from his belt and placed them on Talpas wound. Talpa flinched as Beruman did this.

"There. It should be all healed up by tomorrow morning." Beruman said stepping back looking at his work.

"Good, I am glad. Now, Beruman, if you don't mind, I would like to get dressed and get on with my plans for today."

Beruman nodded that he understood and left. By then, Talpa was completely dry. He took off the towel and threw it in a nearby basket. He put on his jeans and shirt and started looking for his shoes. When he finally found his shoes, he put them on and began to get ready to go look for the warriors.

When he was ready, he teleported to a village many miles away from the next village.

-------

  
"This is a good place to start." Talpa thought as he began to walk. He saw many men, but they all were worthless. He was about to forget this village and go to the next one when he heard a woman scream. 

He walked to were he heard the scream and saw a woman surrounded by ten men, each with some kind of weapon in their hands.

Talpa heard one man say, "You bitch. Nobody hits me and lives." Talpa stood watching the men approach the young woman.

"This should be good." Talpa thought.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a movement. He looked over there and saw a man with blue hair watching the men walking towards the helpless girl. The man shook his head. He ran towards the group and jumped into the middle, next to the young, sobbing woman. The group of men stopped and stared at the man.  
"Who and the hell are you?" said one of the men.

The blue haired man looked at the man that spoke. "My name is Cale and I will not let you harm this girl."

Talpa studied the man that called himself Cale. He was about 5' 7" and had a long black cape that covered his clothes. The man that spoke to Cale, smiled.

"And what makes you think you can stop us?" asked the man stepping forward.

Cale smiled. "Trust me. You will not even get close to this girl without having some part of your body bleeding and, or cut off."

The man looked around at his buddies and smiled. "You really think you can defeat all of us by yourself?" said the man smiling. "I like to see you try."

Cale smiled, "Then come on. I guarantee you not one of you will be left standing."

The man laughed. "Okay then. This is the day you die."

The men charges at Cale with their weapons ready to strike and kill. Cale smiled and threw open his cape and grabbed the hidden sword.

One by one, Cale slashed and stabbed the men as they charged at him. Blood flew everywhere. Talpa stood there watching Cale kill every single man that charged at him. A minute later, the group of men were all laying on the blood stained ground, dead.

Cale smiled as he looked at his victory. He wiped the blood off his sword and placed it back on his belt. He looked at the frighten woman.

"Are you okay?" Cale asked the woman.

The girl shook with fear as the tall man walked towards her. He knelt down and put his hand on her shoulder. She yelped and pushed away from him when he touched her.  
"It is okay. I am not going to hurt you."

Cale reached out to move her hair out of her face, but she got up and ran away before Cale could touch her the second time. Cale watched her as she ran away from him. Only wishing to help her, and then later getting in bed with her, he got up and started to walk away, then stopped and bent down to take some object from one of the dead men.

"That was very impressive." sang Talpa's voice.

Cale whipped around to look at who spoke to him. Talpa stepped out of the darkness and into the light.

"Who are you?" asked Cale getting up and reaching for his sword.

"I am not here to cause trouble, Cale. My name is Arago, also known as Lord Talpa. I have been watching you fight those men, and I have to say that was very impressive. You are one of the warriors I have been looking for." Talpa said.  
Cale stared at him. "What do you mean I am one of the warriors you have been looking for?"

Talpa smiled and walked toward him. "How would you like to come and serve me, fight many battles, and help me defeat my enemy?" said Talpa stopping five feet away from Cale.

"Come and serve you?" Cale said. "I don't think so, I serve no one but myself." Cale turned and began to walk away.

"Oh but you would make a good warrior. If you come and serve me you will have so much power you will not know what to do. I can give you everything you ever desired."  
Cale stopped and turned around. "Everything I desire? Are you serious?"

Talpa chuckled. "Yes. You will have everything you ever wanted."

Cale studied Talpa. Seeing that he wasn't lying, he walked to Talpa. "Power. I will get power?"

Talpa nodded. "Yes. You will get power."

Cale thought for a moment. He would have all the power he ever wanted. All he had to do is serve him. It couldn't be that bad.

"Okay. Yes. I will do it, only if you are telling me the truth." said Cale.

Talpa smiled. "Yes I am telling you the truth."

The only thing Cale doesn't know is that he will become immortal and will serve me forever. Talpa thought as he watched Cale smile. He held out his hand and waited for Cale to shake it.

As soon as he did, Talpa teleported them to one of the dungeons in his castle.

"It is done. You now serve me forever." Talpa laughed evilly.

Cale looked around wondering how in the hell he got there. He noticed a pool of boiling orangish-red liquid. He looked back at Talpa as he was pushed into the pool of liquid. As Cale landed in the liquid, he started to scream as electricity went through him. Talpa watched as the young man struggled to break free from the liquids hold on him.

"It is no use trying to break free Cale." said Talpa.

Cale was to busy screaming that he could not hear Talpa. He will soon be evil and not able to remember anything about his past. Talpa laughed and teleported to the throne room.

"This one was easy to convince." He told himself. He looked over to where the armors were and saw that the Armor of the Jackal was disappearing.

Talpa smiled. "One down, three to go." said Talpa as he disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

After finding the armor of the Jackal's wearer, Talpa teleported to a village were there was a bunch of burning houses. "It seems like I arrived in a middle of a huge fight. Good." Talpa smiled and started walking around watching fights. 

One fight envolved twenty men swinging their swords at the other men, cutting off some part of their body. It was a good fight but, in the end, all the men died. That didn't help Talpa any so he went on walking around looking for other fights. He walked around what seemed like hours. He saw many good fights but, none of them impressed him all that much.

After a few minutes of walking around the bloody village, he decided that the warriors he was looking for was not at this one, so he teleported to another village. At this village there was not that many people.

"I know that I am not going to find anyone here. All the guys look like they are inches away from death. But maybe I will get lucky and actually find a decent warrior." said Talpa, looking up at the sky and saw that is was beginning to get dark.

He started walking and looking for any sign of a warrior, but had no luck. He was beginning to walk to a vancant area to teleport back to his castle, when five men came galloping on horses into the village. Three of the men where somewhat old but the other two were fairly young. Talpa decided to stay for a little while longer and watch the five men.

The five men got off their horses tied them up and walked to a small house to have a few drinks. They all were about to walk in the house, when a man out of nowhere knocked the shit out of one of the men that had long, wavy, white hair and an eye patch over his left eye.

They were rolling around on the ground until the white hair man reared back and punched the guy that attacked him. The man flew back and landed a few feet away holding his hands over a bloody nose. The white hair man got up and dusted himself off and walked over to the nose bleeding guy. He bent down to wear his face was inches away from the other man's. He whispered something that Talpa could not hear. The guy with the bloody nose nodded his head, got up and ran away into the now dark night.

The white hair man got up and said a few words to the other four men, watched them go inside and then walked away from the house.

"Well that was interesting." Thought Talpa. "I think I will follow that guy for a while. Then maybe see what else he has other than punching real hard."

Talpa then began to follow the white hair man. Talpa followed the guy for a few minutes.

"I wonder where he is going." Talpa thought to himself while watching the man turn a corner.

Talpa was about to turn the same corner, when a fist came out of the darkness heading towards his face. He managed to dodge it pretty easily. Talpa stepped back while watching the white hair man step out of the darkness and into the light. They stared at each other for a few moments.

"Why are you following me?" asked the white hair man.

He is aware of his surroundings. That is a good sign. Talpa thought smiling.

When the man did not get an answer, he got real frustrated. "Who in the hell are you and why are you following me? And you better answer me unless you want your face bashed in." Talpa laughed at this. "My name is Lord Talpa, I am following you to see if you are the warrior I have been searching for, and I would like to see you try to bash my head in."

They stood there looking at each other for a long time before the white hair man broke the silence. "I don't have time to mess with you."

He turned and started to walk off when Talpa made his sword appear and put it up to the man's neck making him freeze.

"I don't appreciate it when people turn their backs to me. Now what is your name before I slice your throat." said the angry Talpa.

The white hair man turned around. "My name is Dais. Now get your sword away from my throat before I kill you."

Fire shot through Talpa's eyes. "I would really like to see you try to kill me." Talpa said putting down his sword.

Dais smiled and threw himself at Talpa throwing a series of punches and kicks. Each time Talpa dodged them and threw a few punches and kicks in himself. Minutes went by. Talpa finally stopped after kicking Dais ass. He was quite surprised too that Dais managed to get in a few good hits.

Blood trickled down the side of Talpa's mouth where Dais had managed to punch him. He wiped the blood off on his shirt and looked down at the unconscious Dais laying on the ground.

"I got to admit, if he could punch me and actually make me bleed, he might be a pretty damn good warrior. He just has to learn a few rules and then he will do well." Talpa grinned and leaned down and touched Dais's arm to teleport them back to the castle.

Back at the castle, Talpa had put Dais in the evil tank along with Cale and was in his bathroom getting undressed to take a nice warm bath. He took off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants when there was a knock on the door.

"Damn it. This better be good." Talpa buttoned his pants and walked to the door and opened it to see Beruman standing there.

"What do you want Beruman?" asked Talpa.

Beruman stood there for a moment without answering. "I... I just wanted to see if you were okay, since I haven't seen you in almost two days."

Talpa rolled his eyes. "I am fine, Beruman. Is that all you wanted to ask me?"

Beruman looked down at the ground knowing that he made Talpa mad. "Yes, sir. I will be going now." He turned around and started walking down the hall.

Talpa shook his head as he walked back into his bedroom. He kicked off his shoes before he walked back into his bathroom. Unbuttoning his pants again and pulling them off, he threw them on the floor. He climbed into the tub and let the water come up to his neck. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and let it out slowly, relaxing every muscle in his body.

"It has been a long and tiring day." yawned Talpa. A few seconds later, he was sound asleep.

Talpa woke when he heard a big explosion. He jumped out of the tub, grabbed a towel, wrapped around himself and ran out of his room. He ran down the hall and ran into Beruman, who was running towards Talpa's room.

"What the hell happened?" Talpa asked the shaken Beruman.

"The... the prisoners. They. They. They..." Beruman pointed down the hall.

Talpa started to run down there to see what happened. When he got there, he seen that the prisoners blew up the dungeon to pieces and were fighting each other.

"What the hell is going on here!?!" Talpa yelled as he stood there looking at the blown up dungeon.

The two warriors stood frozen solid as they watched the half naked Talpa look around the completely destroyed room.

"Don't make me ask again." Talpa yelledthis time looking at both of the warriors. "What the hell happened?"

The two warriors didn't actually know what happened. All they remembered was that they were in this reddish orange liquid that made electricity go through them. Then they felt a surge of power go through them and then they saw each other for the first time and they started fighting.

"I... We don't really know what happened." said Cale who had his hands around the other's neck.

"We just had a surge of power go through us and we started to fight." said Dais.

Talpa just stared at them. "What do you mean you just started fighting? How did you manage to destroy this room?" Talpa said walking over to both of them and pushing them up against the wall by their throats.

Gasping for breath, they were able to squeak out,"When we started fighting,... there was... a f..flash of light... an...and every...thing grew w...w...white. That's all w...we can re...member."

Talpa glared at both of them, then slowly let them go. Both fell to the ground gasping for air. Talpa thought for a moment.

"Did either one of you change clothes or anything?" asked Talpa.

Cale and Dais looked up at Talpa then at each other.

"No." They both said together.

"Hummm. Okay then, do either of you remember what happened yesterday or earlier today?"

Cale and Dais thought real hard for a moment.

"I don't remember anything." said Dais after a while.

"I don't either." said Cale looking up at Talpa.

"Why? What happened?" They asked.

Talpa smiled, knowing that their memories were erased. "Nothing happened. Just wanted to know. Now, get up both of you." said Talpa.

They did as they were told, they got up and was soon grabbed by Talpa and was teleported to another dungeon.

They both stood there with 'what in the hell happened' expression on their faces.

"Get up against the wall." said Talpa pointing toward the wall with chains attached to it. They hesitated at first, but they slowly did what they were told. Talpa chained them up and made sure that they were out of arms reach of each other.

"Both of you will stay here until I am done with finding two more warriors. Oh and also try not to blow anything up." Talpa turned and walked toward the door.

Before closing and locking it, he looked back at them to make sure they were not trying to kill each other. Seeing that they were not, he shut and locked the door. He leaned against the wall and sighed.

"I can't believe they blew up the dungeon. At least I know they are stronger now and they don't know anything about their pasts." He began walking back to his room to put on some clothes and go to bed.

"Well all I have to do now is find two more warriors and break them in, after I make another evil tank. This time I will make sure it is stronger so nobody can blow it up." He sighed again as he reached his room.

He went to his bathroom to unplug the tub, remembering that he did not unplug it. He went back to his bedroom yawning. He started to get a pair of underpants, but decided that he was to tired to hunt for a pair. So he went to his bed, threw off his towel and crawled in bed and was soon fast alseep.


	5. Chapter 5

Talpa woke by the sound of his bedroom door opening. Not wanting to open his eyes, he spoke to the mysterious person who was in his room. "Whoever you are, what do you want?" asked Talpa, eyes still closed.

A shy voice answered his question, "I just thought I would tell you that the warlords are getting stronger, master."

Talpa breathed deeply, trying not to yell at Beruman for waking him up for such a stupid report. "That is good Beruman. Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"No, master Talpa. I came to tell you that the warlords are growing stronger, strong enough to break out of the dungeon." Beruman reported taking a step back as his master jumped out of bed.

"What do you mean they broke out of the dungeon?" Talpa asked as he grabbed some clothes and started putting them on. Without waiting for an answer, he was out of the door and on his way down to the dungeons. After seeing that the two were not in the dungeon, Talpa began searching every room in the castle. After a few minutes, he finally located them in the throne chamber looking at a mirror that looked down upon the earth.

Startling both of them, he furiously yelled, "What the hell do you think you are doing? Did I not make myself clear when I told both of you not to leave that dungeon until I told you otherwise?" The two warlords looked at each other than back up at Talpa.

"Well at least we are not trying to kill each other." said Dais, with a Cale nodding in agreement behind him.

Talpa gritted his teeth in anger. "Even though that is good to hear, I told both of you to stay in the dungeons. Now get both of your asses back down there." Talpa said pointing toward the open door leading to the hallway.

"No way, we are not going back down there, you must be crazy if you think we are going back down there." Cale bravely said.

A grin appeared across Talpa's face. He calmly walked over to Cale. "You want to say that again to me Cale?" Before Cale could answer lighting bolts shot out of Talpa's hands striking Cale in the chest. Smoke filled the air.

As the smoke settled back on the ground. Horror struck Dais as he searched for his companion. Cale was no where in sight. "Where did he go?" the bewildered Dais asked.

"Right where you are going to go." Talpa said as lightening once again shot out of his hands hitting Dais in the chest. Moments later Dais too, disappeared. "I guess since I am up I will go ahead and get this shit over with." Talpa too disappeared.

Appearing down on earth, he searched the lands for another warrior. It was hours before he finally what looked like a decent warrior. Talpa stood by watching and listening to a woman and two men talking.

"But it isn't fair. Yes he is different then the others, but that doesn't give the elders the right to throw him out like this."

"I know dear, I don't like it either, but we don't have any say in it." One of the men was telling the woman with tears running down her face. " I know it is not right, but we have no choice but to let them do this and you know as well as I do, if we get in the middle of this we, too, will be thrown out or worse be put to death."

"I know, but look at him, he is just a child." the woman said looking at her green haired son.

"Mom I am not a child. I can survive out there just like anybody else can, so will you please stop thinking I am a weak and can't do anything for myself." the green haired man said.

"Sekhmet, do not talk like that to me again. I can call you whatever I want. Now listen to me young man, you will be careful out there. I don't care if you think you can take care of yourself. You don't know what is out there in that wilderness, you could be badly hurt." Fresh tears stared running down the woman's check as she grabbed her son and held him in her arms for the last time.

In the distance a bell rung out and people started coming out in the open where the young man and his parents stood.

"The time has come Sekhmet, time for you to leave this village and never return." an old man said as he walked up to Sekhmet with his arm extended out pointing towards the forest of trees outside the village.

"Please let him stay, it is not his fault that he is..." the woman was saying as she was slapped in the face by the old man.

"You will be joining him if you do not shut your trap, woman. Now get out, Sekhmet."

Sekhmet shook his father's hand and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, then turned and walked out of the village for good. As Sekhmet walked through the forest, he began to think of where he should camp and make his home at. All he had with him was one lousy knife, which was real dull.

Sekhmet was so caught up with his thoughts, that he didn't hear the man following him. When he finally noticed the footsteps, he turned around to be face to face with a man he never seen before in his life. "Who the hell are you?" Sekhmet asked, turning back around and continued to walk to nowhere in particular.

"I am Lord Talpa and I have chosen you to join me in my army. What do you say, even though you have no choice." Talpa grinned.

Sekhmet stopped and turned to face this so called Talpa. Without any hesitation Sekhmet said, "Okay that is fine by me as long as I get a place to sleep."

Talpa's eyes widened in shock, as Sekhmet's words came to him. Talpa didn't think it would be this easy. "Okay then, let's be going, shall we?" Talpa reached over and grabbed Sekhmet's arm as they both disappeared into thin air.


End file.
